


kisses and curry buns

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are just very soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to seeing Hinata every single morning he walked to Karasuno. Seeing him show up with his bike, his unruly bright hair more unruly than usual, his eyes a little drooped over since he’d just woken up, his small breaths coming out of his chest as he lightly panted from the thirty minute ride to Karasuno, his smile even more brighter than the rising sun when his eyes met Kageyama’s.He wasn’t used to it at all, even if he’s been through three years of seeing Hinata in such a state.orA glimpse of Kageyama and Hinata's day as they navigate their relationship with each other, one that's always been sweet and full of surprises.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	kisses and curry buns

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina is very cute and i will continue to spread the "kagehina dated in their third year" narrative because i do think it happened !!! too cute for me

Kageyama wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to seeing Hinata every single morning he walked to Karasuno. Seeing him show up with his bike, his unruly bright hair more unruly than usual, his eyes a little drooped over since he’d just woken up, his small breaths coming out of his chest as he lightly panted from the thirty minute ride to Karasuno, his smile even more brighter than the rising sun when his eyes met Kageyama’s. 

He wasn’t used to it at all, even if he’s been through three years of seeing Hinata in such a state. 

Kageyama watched as Hinata looked away for a brief moment to put his bike on the bike rack in front of him, putting the lock like it was a routine he’d go through every morning.

It was a routine, for them at least. Kageyama would show up to school early knowing Hinata would come early too, the two of them eventually racing to the club room and practicing volleyball outside as they waited for their upperclassmen to open the gym for them.

This time, though, Kageyama had the key. It was their third year, and him being Karasuno’s vice captain meant that he had access to Karasuno’s second gym and the club room. It’d come to the point where they skipped practicing volleyball outside and went straight to the gym, practicing their quick attack and many other things.

“You up for racing?” Kageyama asked as Hinata approached him, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

Hinata shook his head, resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Let’s walk to the club room today. We have to celebrate entering Spring Inter High.”

Kageyama snorted. “By walking?”

Hinata moved his head up, pouting. “You’re such a spoil sport. Is it too much to want to walk with my boyfriend?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you want to.”

Hinata smiled, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and swinging it between them as they walked towards the club room, Hinata’s humming filling the air between the two of them. Kageyama noticed Hinata taking smaller, slower steps than his usual walking pace, as if he wanted to prolong their walk.

Kageyama let out a small sound, copying Hinata’s slower pace. He looked at Hinata, who was staring straight at him. “Are you excited?” Hinata asked.

“For what?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Spring Inter High, dummy. It’s our second time attending!”

Kageyama huffed, noticing how Hinata’s eyes were practically shining, ecstatic for his response. “I’m kind of excited,” Kageyama started. “It’d be fun, I think. To go to Tokyo again and experience everything.”

Hinata nodded, his grip on Kageyama’s hand tightening slightly. “It’d be so fun! We’d finally be able to cuddle together on our futons!”

“We’re also playing volleyball together, dumbass,” Kageyama grunted. Though, if he was honest, he kind of liked the thought of being able to cuddle Hinata as the two of them slept on the cold Tokyo floor. But, seeing as they were considered one of Miyagi’s powerhouse schools, they’d probably have a hotel with heated floors. That wouldn’t stop them, though.

Hinata chuckled. “I know! We’ll have to show them our newer and faster quick attack!” He exclaimed.  _ “Uwah, _ you know what’d be cool, Kageyama? Washing each other’s hair at the bath!” 

Kageyama hummed. It  _ would _ be cool, and they’d finally be able to do things they normally can’t at each other’s houses since they’d always have to leave early. Kageyama was looking forward to waking up to Hinata’s face the next morning, tranquil as he slept all the problems he had the previous day off. 

“Didn’t know you were such a daydreamer, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama immediately looked to Hinata. “Did I say that out loud—”

“Yep!” Hinata shouted, interrupting Kageyama as he beamed. “You’re so cute! I can’t wait to see you when I wake up too! It’d be such a soft thing to wake up to, especially since your bed hair in the morning is so  _ bad.” _

Kageyama scowled. “You don’t know that.”

“Please, I’ve seen you be late to practice before,” Hinata said. “Your hair is so ridiculous.”

Kageyama huffed. “Yours isn’t any better, dumbass. Especially today,” Kageyama teased, using his free hand to ruffle Hinata’s hair slightly.

“Because you messed it up!” Hinata exclaimed, prying Kageyama’s arm off of his head. “You’re so rude!”

Kageyama’s lips quirked up ever so slightly at the sight of Hinata’s pout. “You’re so cute.”

Hinata flushed. “I hate you.”

“That’s a lie.”

Hinata sighed, pressing his side up against Kageyama as they reached the stairs to the club room. “You’re right. I  _ loathe _ you.”

Kageyama snorted, amused. “Did you learn that from studying with Yachi-san?”

“You’re not dumb sometimes it makes me question everything,” Hinata replied as they reached the club room, Kageyama pulling the keys out of his bag. He leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder as Kageyama unlocked the door, pressing his cheek to Kageyama’s arm.

“Did you stay up again?” Kageyama asked, knowing Hinata wasn’t normally too touchy in the morning. 

Hinata hummed. “Natsu was up doing homework. Had to help her.”

Kageyama grunted. “I can excuse you from practice if you want to catch up on sleeping.”

Hinata shook his head. “I wanna play with you. Maybe I’ll sleep during lunch.”

Kageyama nodded, opening the club room door. “I’ll let you lay on my lap if you want.”

Hinata took his head off of Kageyama’s shoulder, smiling. “You’re so sweet, Kageyama-kun! Who knew you’d be so caring?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, flicking Hinata’s forehead with his hand that held the keys. “Get in there and change already before I change my mind.”

Hinata only grinned wider, dragging Kageyama into the club room, their hands still intertwined.

Yep, Kageyama would never get used to mornings like this, his face flushing being proof of that.

Before Karasuno, Kageyama had a routine he’d follow of constantly practicing volleyball on his own, serving and setting all to himself. Entering his third year with Hinata as his boyfriend was something that changed his daily routine for good, Kageyama never used to his boyfriend’s different antics. 

“Can we go to the roof?” Hinata asked as he reached Kageyama, who was putting his notebook inside of his bag.    
It was lunch time, Kageyama glad the time to eat with Hinata had come. After practice, Kageyama sort of had a rough day, not understanding some of what he was learning in class and wanting to desperately run his hands through Hinata’s hair. He always found it comforting to have his boyfriend within his close proximity when he felt stressed, so seeing Hinata in front of him with a wide smile holding his bento in his hands made his lips quirk up a bit, trying not to make it obvious that he was close to smiling. “Yeah, let’s go,” he replied to Hinata’s question.

“Hooray!” Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama grabbed his bento, following Hinata bouncing down the hallway as they made their way to the roof.

Hinata kicked the door open, feeling a gust of wind breeze past as they walked onto the roof, Kageyama watching Hinata take a seat at the edge of the roof. Kageyama sat down next to him, opening his bento and picking up a sausage octopus his made.

“Open your mouth,” Kageyama said as Hinata faced him, grinning.

Hinata scooted closer to Kageyama, almost sitting on his lap. “Ah!” Hinata chomped on the sausage, his eyes lighting up as he met Kageyama’s gaze. “Uwah! You’ve gotten better at making these!”

Kageyama scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean, dumbass?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out teasingly. “Your little octopus sausages in second year were  _ horrible, _ ‘Yama.”

_“Your_ lunch is horrible,” Kageyama retorted. “That’s why your mom makes it for you.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, popping down on Kageyama’s lap. “You act like Miwa-san doesn’t make your lunch!”

“You’re on first name basis with my sister?”

Hinata chuckled. “She told me to call her Miwa-san! Like how Natsu told you to call her by her given name!”

Kageyama let out a breath, picking up a tamagoyaki with his chopsticks and bringing it up to Hinata’s mouth. “Open.”

Hinata opened his mouth, happily eating what Kageyama put to his mouth. “You know you’re the only Kageyama I’ll love more than anything, right?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, eating some of the contents of his own lunch. “Of course. Why would I not know that?”

Hinata giggled, resting his head on Kageyama’s chest. “You sounded surprised when you heard me call your sister by her first name. You’re so cute, ‘Yama.”

Kageyama scoffed, putting his head on top of Hinata’s curly hair, putting his chopsticks down and wrapping his arms around Hinata. “We never finish our lunch when we eat like this on the roof.”

Hinata hummed. “But we get to spend our time like this! You’re weirdly clingy and I love it so much.”

Kageyama snorted. “You just like being hugged. We need to eat if we want to be healthy, dumbass.”

Hinata chuckled, putting his hands over Kageyama’s own. “Then eat, dummy. I’ll sleep if you don’t mind.”

Kageyama moved Hinata’s bangs with one of his hands, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. “Go ahead, you deserve some rest. Especially with practice, you were really good at teaching the underclassmen to receive.”

Hinata hummed, sleep clearly laced in his voice. “Thanks, Tobi. Sometimes you’re so sweet and it makes me so happy.”

“What do you mean  _ sometimes?” _ Kageyama asked, flushing slightly at Hinata using his first name. “I’m sweet all the time, dumbass. Go to sleep.”

Hinata giggled, moving his head down Kageyama’s chest a bit, holding Kageyama’s uniform. “Send me a lot of tosses during afternoon practice, m’kay?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed, running his hands through Hinata’s hair. “I’ll send you a lot if you practice some jump serves.”

“Mm,” Hinata hummed, Kageyama softening at his sleepy voice. “I’ll try. If you’ll help.”

Kageyama snorted. “How can I help you jump when you can already fly so high?”

“Y’mean it?”

Kageyama continued to run his hands through Hinata’s soft hair, knowing it was lulling him to sleep. “I do. But I think you can fly even higher than that.”

Hinata chuckled lightly. “Love you.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss Hinata’s forehead again. “Love you too, Shou.”

Kageyama continued to run his hands through Hinata’s hair as he ate his bento, feeling his stress from earlier melt away as he looked at his boyfriend’s calm sleeping face.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called after as they walked to Sakanoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi (and maybe Yachi, Kageyama wasn’t sure) following behind them. “Heads or tails?”

Hinata turned around, his hand intertwined with Kageyama’s. “Tails!”

Kageyama used his free hand to flip a coin, catching it in his palm. “Heads. Buy me some curry buns.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue, starting to swing their arms between them as they got closer to Sakanoshita. “Boo, Kageyama-kun. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me!”

Kageyama shrugged. “You picked tails, and it landed on heads. Blame the coin.”

“I’ll blame the coin tosser,” Hinata hissed. 

Kageyama scoffed. “You act like you won’t buy me curry buns.”

“Kage—”

“I’ll give you a lot of kisses.”

Hinata nudged Kageyama’s elbow. “You’re bribing me!”

Kageyama shook his head. “I’m not. I want to kiss you, too, but I’m just saying I’ll give you so much more.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, stopping their swinging arms and facing Kageyama. He cupped Kageyama’s cheeks, running his hands on his jawline. “Fine, you big mushy weirdo. Can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me.”

Kageyama smirked. “But you love it.”

Hinata got onto his tip toes, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Mm, you’ve definitely found my soft spot, Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s, Kageyama smiling as he pressed against Hinata, holding his neck to lift him a bit. Kageyama felt Hinata’s chest press against his, feeling Hinata’s slightly chapped lips on his own. Hinata’s lips were sweet, probably from a tamagoyaki that he gave Hinata earlier. Kageyama felt Hinata smile as they pulled apart, Hinata pressing a smaller kiss to Kageyama’s lips. 

“You’ve gotten better at kissing,” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama snorted. “Sweet,” he said, not sure if he was commenting on Hinata’s lips or on Hinata’s compliment. 

Hinata chuckled. “How much curry buns do you want, Tobi?”

Kageyama melted at the sound of Hinata’s voice, smiling against Hinata’s lips. “As much as you want. We'll share.”

Hinata giggled, the two of them pulling away as they heard Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi’s voices draw closer. Hinata intertwined the two of their hands together, swinging them as they walked through the entrance of Sakanoshita, wide smiles planted across their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!
> 
> i haven't published anything for a while so i hope you enjoyed reading this short lil one shot :))
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
